Falling In Love is Hard on my Knees
by the-weirdwolf
Summary: RemusXTonks. Ten trips, ten stages of a beautiful relationship. From their first meeting to their dramatic end, follow Remus and Tonks as they discover love for one another through the clumsy Auror's POV. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1 Acquaitances

Falling in Love is hard on My Knees

This story tells 10 stages of Remus and Tonks' relationship, each encounter following one of Tonks' frequent tumbles.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K Rowling, I simply must have a play!

Chapter One: Acquaintances

I stare in amazement as a whole house appears apparently from behind the drainpipe, squeezing its way between number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. It is three stories high, at least and terribly gray. The walls need a good scrub, the varnish on the windows is peeling away in whole strips and the small front lawn looks more like a small jungle. So, this is the Black family house, it certainly suits.

"Well are you moving, or standing there staring?" says a gruff voice from my left, Mad-Eye Moody. He then proceeds to jab me in the back with his staff when I still fail to move,

"Fine! I'm moving!" I roll my eyes, earning another jab in the back. I _hate_ that bloody eye of his.

Eventually I make my way to the front door and raise my hand to knock. But before I can, Moody grabs me by the metal studded choker around my neck and drags me away from the door,

"What?" I question, rubbing my neck and wondering why he had told me to move and then dragged me back,

"Watch carefully," he orders. He trails his wand down the door and I hear a series of muffled clicks on the other side. The door then swings open. Moody turns to me,

"When you go inside, don't make a sound. Don't touch anything; go straight into the room at the far end." I nod obediently, the man still treats me like I'm a child, "And please try to watch where you're dragging your feet," he adds. I salute mockingly, smirking when I hear him grumble under his breath, probably cursing the day he took me under his wing. He then leads the way into a ridiculously long hallway. I follow him and the door shuts behind us, locking itself.

Without the light from outside, it was incredibly dark. I could just make out a grey door at the far end. Mad-Eye paced towards it, limping on his wooden leg, I follow. The wallpaper is peeling off the walls around countless rusting picture frames and it smells strongly of damp. The house has obviously only recently been re-occupied. I continue to stare, a pair of curtains, which would be emerald green were they not covered in dust and cobwebs caught my eye. Wonder what's behind them? Mad-Eye has reached the door at the end of the hall and enters what looks like a large sitting room. I shake myself out of my staring trance and hurry to follow.

I catch a brief glance of a group of people sat talking when Mad-Eye moves from the doorway and then...

CRASH!

I find myself flat on the floor, my knees throbbing painfully from my hard landing on the wooden floorboards.

"Ow, bugger!" I manage, turning to find the cause of my tumble. It appears to be a large severed troll's leg, in use as an umbrella stand, considering the numerous umbrellas lying on the floor by the thing. "What? I mean, what a stupid place to put a blo-"

But the rest of my sentence is drowned out by a blood curling screech from behind the emerald curtains. They burst open and I watch, still lying on the floor, too shocked to move as the picture of the ugliest witch I have ever had the displeasure of seeing glares at me.

"You!" it starts maliciously, "You filth, you scum! Half-blood, shame on my family! You and your mother, I curse you both! How dare you! How dare you come here, how dar-"

I cover my ears and shut my eyes, hoping childishly that doing this would solve my predicament, what a great Auror I am, lying here with grazed knees, cowering away from a screaming portrait. I wait a few seconds before I open my eyes again and jump slightly at the sight of a man crouching down beside me. I take my hands away from my ears.

"Are you alright?" he asks, his voice is slightly hoarse, as if it's hardly ever used. He offers his hand and helps me up onto my feet, I smile sheepishly

"I'm fine; I've gotten quite used to it now. I'm dead clumsy see, always tripping over. And breaking things, god my mum won't let me near her ceramics when I visit, you know. And I annoy Mad-Eye constantly, tripping over and that, I'm surprised I managed to pass my Auror training at all actually,"

"You're an Auror?" the man asks surprised, looking at my appearance. O.k., so I know bright pink spiky hair, chokers, and Docs aren't typical of an Auror, but must everyone I meet seem so surprised? Can't a woman be different?

"You can stop staring now, I already know I don't look like a female version of Mad-Eye, but that doesn't mean I'm not an Auror." I tease, despite only just meeting the man. He just seems like the kind that doesn't mind a little teasing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, uh," I then realise that I hadn't introduced myself,

"Oh! I'm Tonks, sorry."

"Tonks?" Bit of an odd name." Great I'm going to have to tell him.

"Well it's Nymphadora Tonks, but I hate my first name and I don't recommend you ever call me by it!"

"And why is that?" he enquires, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes,

"Because the last time Mad-Eye said it, he ended up with his head glued inside my waste-paper bin for a few hours, until Kingsley forced me to take it off, arse."

The man's eyebrows rose considerably at this tale,

"Your point is well seen," he replies, smirking, "Nymphadora Tonks."

Rolling my eyes, I swing my foot to give him a kick in the shin,

"I wouldn't do that; it may hurt a little,"

"Why is that?" I say crossing my arms, my hair turning flame red,

"Because, your knees are bleeding." He answers, smiling wickedly.

I look down and my knees are indeed bleeding through my now ripped tights,

"Damn! I only bought these tights the other day."

The man shakes his head,

"You appear to be more fussed about your attire than your health," he observes. It is then that I notice the number of patches on his beige suit. I feel stupid. My hair turns pink again.

"Oh, no. I'm just so used to getting bumps and scrapes that I sort of see past it."

He nods and then bends down to my knees taking out his wand,

"Regardless, you need them cleaning up, the floor is covered in dust and goodness knows what, I wouldn't want you to get an infection, not at a time when we need young, clumsy aurors so badly."

"Wow! I don't even know you and already your making fun of me!" I say in a high, dignified voice, "And I thought I was beginning to like you-"

"Remus Lupin," he offers, before returning to healing my cut knees. I recognise that name from somewhere. Ah! He was that professor at Hogwarts, but he left. It was in the Daily Prophet, why was it in there? Then it came to me, he was a werewolf. Whoah? How on earth can this man be a werewolf? He is so nice! Then I realise, perhaps not all werewolves are bloodthirsty weirdos. No, I'm not going to let that get in the way of getting to know this man better.

He finishes healing my knees and stands up smiling,

"Yes, I am the werewolf teacher," he says, somehow aware of my recognition. He sounds so bitter and hurt, perhaps even scared that I'm going to run a mile,

"Ha! What a pair we make! A werewolf and a metamorphmagus." I offer trying to cheer him up. At first he looks shocked at my casual attitude towards his...problem. But then he smiles and nods,

"Indeed. We are rather odd aren't we? Now come on, everyone is waiting to meet you. And do try not to make a fool of yourself again, we don't want this organisation to be ridiculed do we, Nymphadora?"

This time, with my mended knees, I do kick him in the shin for calling me that horrible name. I also slap his arm for teasing me. He shakes his head

"If you're going to stop me from teasing you, you will have to be a little more threatening than that, you know. "

"Well we have only just met, I will think of something more suitable after I have gotten to know you better,"

"Ha! I'll be on my guard then!"

Oh yes you will Remus Lupin, because you don't know what you have just gotten yourself into...


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

Chapter 2: Friends

Remus follows with interest as I lead him up the winding stairs to my flat on the top floor. No, now don't go jumping to any conclusions, we have just come back from a trip to Diagon Alley to get Remus' broomstick serviced for tommorow (we are going to rescue Harry, finally getting to meet the kid I risk my neck for most days!) and I wanted to change before we went to Grimmauld for a meeting.

"Now don't look at the mess, o.k." I say, trying to find my key in my numerous coat pockets, "I hate cleaning, no wait, I can't clean. Last time I tried to clean, I ended up having to buy a whole new dinner plate set."

"I'll let you off then," Remus chuckles. I finally find the key (it is a muggle building) and unlock the door, motioning for Remus to go in first. He does so, his face lighting up at the sight of my multi-coloured, half-painted walls.

"Couldn't decide what colour," I explained,

"Ah. I like it, it very... very you." He turns and smiles at me as I step through, no, bloody hell, trip through my front door. Luckily Remus is a lot quicker than he looks and he manages to grab my arm and save me some of my dignity (If I even have any left that is) by stopping me from falling flat on my face in front of him...again.

"Blasted threshold, I swear it's had it in for me ever since I moved here." I say, regaining my balance and pulling myself out of his tight grasp (not that I didn't like him holding my arm).

"Hmm, are you sure its not just you being your clumsy self?" he asks, eyes twinkling. His eyes always twinkle when he teases me,

"Spose it could be that yes," I say, turning my nose up into the air and kicking the door shut with my foot. I push past him and chuck my coat onto the sofa, "Make yourself at home, I won't be long."

"Oh, alright." He answers, plonking himself down on the sofa and putting his feet up on the small, ever so slightly wonky coffee table. Well, he took that literally.

"Do you want some music on or something?"

"Uh." He looks concerned, "What music?"

I can't help but laugh. Perhaps thirty something ex-professors aren't very fond of my kind of music.

"I know I sound like an old git, but I do rather like my sense of hearing."

"Look on the shelves," I say, pointing to a bookshelf that was packed with records rather than books, "I'm sure you'll find something."

I wink at him and then head for my bedroom, which takes all of three steps in my small studio flat. My bedroom is just as multi-coloured as my livingroom, but it is also covered in posters, rather like a teenager's room. I like it. The room consists of a double bed, a wardrobe and a large mirror, covered in photos of different things and people.

I peel off my jeans and t-shirt and discard them on the floor, promsing to clean them up later (because I will...) and head over to my wardrobe. It doesn't take me long to decide what to wear, I know my style. I finish getting dressed and then take a look in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with my hair and wondering whether this skirt is a little too short, nah it covers everything up; its fine, don't be a prude. So, it doesn't take me long to get dressed, but it does take me ages to decide what to do about my hair.

It's great being a meamorphmagus (except for when you get assholes leering at you, dreaming about what you could look like) but it has its problems, i.e. the endless possibilities. I go through green, red, bright orange, neon yellow and then a nice patch of purple catches my eye on the wall. That's nice. I change my spiky locks to a vivid purple. No that still isn't right. I crinkle my nose once again and in seconds, my hair is shoulder length and layered. I like that, I will have to remember this one.

Finally I return to the living room to find Remus still pouring over my extensive record collection.

"Still undecided?" I ask, he turns and looks at me with utter bewilderment,

"Tonks, who are these people?" he wonders, looking lost (please stop looking lost).

I approach him and stand on my tip-toes to look over his shoulder, "Who's who?" I ask, confused.

"All these, I have never heard of any of them! The Clash? The Undertones? And what on earth is that Sex Pistols thing?"

I grin at him in amazement, "You have never heard of the Sex Pistols?"

"No, I haven't." He says matter-of-factly.

This is unbelievable, the man hasn't lived!

"Give it here," I say, reaching over him to retrieve the record. I then place the record onto the player and posistion the needle.

Next thing, Anarchy for the U.K is blaring out, echoing around the flat. Remus' face scrunches up in disgust and I laugh out loud, taking the needle off the record, my ears still ringing,

"Not to your taste?"

"Not exactly." He admits with a small smile, "I happen to like more civilised music,"

"Ah, I see." I smirk at him,

"Gosh you must think I'm such an old coot!" he laughs,

"No." I answer, "You are not an old coot at all, you're a _boring_ old coot."

He shakes his head at me, "Well, with all due respect, I'd rather be a boring old coot than a young, overly hyperactive punk with a talent for being clumsy and insulting her friends."

"Friends?" I ask, my head tilting to the side. I guess we have gotton very close over the few months since I joined the order. Remus, Sirius and I had become a unit of sorts, a unit full of laughter and taking the piss without meaning any of it. I guess that is friendship.

"Of course. Unless you don't want a boring old coot like myself as a friend."

"Remus Lupin, you are not a boring old coot!"

He looks confused,

"But you said- what am I then?"

I smile at him, a big, perhaps cheesy smile,

"My friend." I reply


	3. Chapter 3 Crush

Authors note: I'm sorry this chapter is rather short, but I couldn't really make it any longer than it is. Short and sweet!

Chapter 3: Crush

I tap gently on the door to the study at Grimmauld Place and wait for a reply.

"Come in," comes a hoarse yet kind voice from inside. I enter the room, it is crammed with bookshelves that are crammed with books. There is a table and a large sofa in the middle of the room, on which Remus Lupin sat, his head buried inside a large leatherbound book.

"What on earth are you doing up here by yourself?" I ask, leaning on the door frame.

"I wanted to read." Came his simple and short reply. Well that is not good enough.

"Oh...what you reading?" God I can be so annoying... He seems to notice this too, peering at me over the book, eyebrows raised, lips twitching.

"A book." Fine, if that is how he is going to play, aggravating man.

"Yeah, well I can see that. What book?" I say, approaching the sofa.

Next thing I know I'm on the floor again. Didn't see that bloody rug. Remus is quick, discarding the book and jumping off the sofa. He rushes over and offers me his hand. I gladly accept and he pulls me up,

"Are you alright?" he asks, half concerned and half amused,

"I'm fine." Ow, my knees hurt, " I think I've bruised my knees but I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm used to it remember!"

"I'll always worry." He says, my stomach makes an unexpected lurch at this. He is still holding my hand. He glances down at my knees, "At least they aren't bleeding," he observes.

"You remember that?" I can't believe he still remembers that, it was months ago.

"How could I forget? You are a very memorable woman Tonks." My stomach lurches again. His hand is still in mine. I try to reply, but my voice has disappeared. I simply look up at him, examine him. Perhaps he is just being polite, humouring me...

But no, his face looks completely serious. Man, what a face, prematurely lined yes, but so...handsome. His eyes bore into mine, obviously waiting for a reply. God, he has the most amazing eyes. They are so blue, like a deep ocean staring at me through strands of his light brown hair (peppered with a little grey, but that is just a sign of what this man puts up with). My eyes trail down slightly, taking in the details of his face, his nose, I like his nose and his lips. They are quite thin, but they have a natural enquisitive pout about them. Yes, his lips are very kissable.

I stop dead at this thought and my eyes grow wide. This is very new. Wanting to kiss Remus? My friend Remus? Where on earth has this come from? But my god he is gorgeous. Surely I must of noticed that before. No, I didn't. This is a surprise, I like surprises though.

I carry on with my inspection, completely oblivious to my surroundings. My word is he tall! Six foot three at least, maybe more. His clothes are shabby and hanging off his frame. I can't help but wonder what's beneath them, I've never seen him without a suit or a jumper on. I wonder what he looks like na-

"Tonks?" what? Oh he is saying my name,

"Uh, yeah?" I manage, still entranced by him. **By Remus.** He smiles at me, I have butterflies now,

"Is it natural for your hair to turn bright red when you're speechless?"

"What? Hair? Speechless, I wasn't speechless, I," I mumble, before finally registering what Remus has said. I take a lock of my hair and peer at it. Yes it is bright red. Oh no.

"Ummm yeah, didn't realise that had happened. I'm uh feeling kinda hungry. I'm gonna go see if Molly has finished dinner. O.K. uh see you later." I stumble over my words as clumsily as I walk.

"Oh, alright. See you in a while, Nymphadora."

I nod and turn abruptly, just about managing to keep my balance. I then head quickly out of the room and the awkward situation, without even telling Remus off for calling me by my first name.

No Remus, my hair does not turn bright red when I'm speechless. It turns bright red when I'm feeling, uh, oh dear. It would appear I have a little bit of a crush on my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4 Benefits

Chapter 4: Benefits

That man is taking far too long. I am currently sitting in the spacious lounge of number 12 Grimmuald Place, alone, waiting fo Remus to return from "Putting on something a little more dressy before you give me my presents". Yes, that's right, today is Remus's birthday. He is 35 today. I'm 22, that is a thirteen year age gap. Oh well, I don't care, I still think he is drop dead gorgeous.

So my crush on Remus hasn't gotten any smaller. In fact, it has gotten bigger...a lot bigger. Everytime he smiles, or laughs, talks or even just enters the room I find myself going all gooey. I babble more when I know he is listening, I have a tendancy to drop things because I'm too busy staring (gorming?) at him.

Overall, this whole crush thing has had a few negative effects. A lot of negative effects actually (you never know where Moody is looking and he keeps smiriking at me, he knows something...) but the sight of Remus all but makes up for a few broken plates and jelly-like legs. Re- saying of which, where on earth is the man?

I bet he is hiding. I don't think he likes being the centre of attention. Yeah, the man is probably hiding in his bloody bedroom. Well, we can't have that! It took me ages to decide what to buy him for his present (I finally decided on a large bar of chocolate and a really nice jumper that is the same blue as his eyes. ) and I'm not going to miss giving it to him.

I jump off the settee and head out of the room, bound up the stairs and completely forgetting all about the art of politeness, crash into Remus's room without knocking. Problem is, he was just about to exit the room and I crashed straight into him, bowling both of us onto the floor...bugger.

So Remus and I both end up flat on the floor, in what can only be described as a rather compromising position. Great, I'm getting the tingles now.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I'd just come see what on earth you were doing up here. Didn't realise you where just behind the- I really should of knocked. Are you o.k." The tingles are making me babble, I don't like it when I babble.

"I'm fine. I was just about to come down. Are you alright?" he appears to be making no effort to get from underneath me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great!" Did I just say that last bit outloud? Well, judging by the amused look on his face, I must of done. Wonderful; my big mouth strikes again. I wait nervously for him to scrabble to get away. He doesn't though. He just stays still, staring at me. Oh damn.

"You're great?" I do not like that sly tone to his voice. How in the world I'm going to get out of this one I do not know.

"Yeah! I mean, I'm great, you know, all in one piece, unhurt...alive!" he looks sceptical about my explanation. We still haven't moved. I should get off him before I make things worse (e.g lose my voice and my cool altogether because, bloody hell!). "I'll get off you now then," I say sheepishly, lifting my weight off him. He stops me by wrapping his arms around my waist,

"Don't!" what in the world?

"Don't what?"

"Don't move." He answers. Short as that. Hmmm,

"Wh-" but before I can question Remus's unpredicted actions, he has pulled me to him an landed a great big whopper of a kiss right on my lips. I am too shocked to do anything at first but eventually pull myself together and respond. His arms tighten around me...oh merlin's beard.

"Where on earth have you two been?" asks Sirius suspiciously as Remus and I enter the sitting room, which has since filled with numerous people, all clutching presents for Remus.

"Well, Remus was taking ages to get dressed (I don't think I helped much with that either) so I went to fetch him," I explain, trying to keep a straight voice and face. Sirius simply nods away my explanation, apparently disbelieving. Moody is smirking at me again.

"I'm here now, so..."

"Yes!" I exclaim, trying to make myself feel less awkward, "You are. So I think you should open my present first." I retrieve the present from the sofa and hand it to Remus proudly. I do wish there wasn't such a crowd.

Remus takes the present and peels off the wrapping paper. He smiles widely at the chocolate and then looks in interest at the jumper. Oh, please like it. He unfolds the garment and inspects it closely.

"It's lovely, thank you!"

"It matches your eyes Moony!" Sirius laughs. Damn that man, stupid idiot has to notice everything.

Remus looks at me, I look down at the floor ever so slightly embarrased. "I-" I really do not know what to say. Remus must be the only man who can have me at a loss for words on a regular, if not daily basis.

"Thank you," he repeats, and I can't help but notice a slight double meaning to his words.

He then starts to open the rest of his presents. I just sit on the sofa, half watching, half thinking. Thinking about what just happened upstairs, thinking about where this puts Remus and me in terms with our friendship. I know that I can't expect much from him. I know all about his 'no relationships because I'm a bloodthirsty animal' rule. I guess that is why I never attempted to make a move on him. And now this has happened, and more to the point, he started it. Has he been pining over me just as I have been pining over him?

I honestly don't know the answer to that question. I think it will be good for him though, I think I'm good for him. He is good for me too, considering the Order has left me with no real social life. But I've got to be careful, I cannot risk losing my best friend. No, I couldn't do without the friendship, that comes first, for now at least. And o.k. so even if we do have this little thing between friends going on, it is perfectly understandable, right? I care about him, I fancy the blooming pants off him (Literally now?) and I'm pretty sure he cares about me too. So if we do have a repeat performance, I don't think he, or I, will be complaining...


	5. Chapter 5 Love

Chapter 5: Love

I slowly and carefully push the door to Remus's room open. Yes, just as I expected, the weight of Remus stops me from opening it fully. It was the full moon last night and Remus spent the whole time locked up in his room. He obviously had been too tired to make it into bed when he transformed back into himself, into my Remus and collapsed in front of the door, naked, freezing and probably sore not only from his transformation but from spending the whole night on the hard floor. I squeeze myself through the gap and somehow manage to get my feet tangled up in thin air. I bite my lip as I fall, to stop myself from yelping, but I may as well not of bothered...

I hit the floor with a loud crash, loud enough to wake a man in Australia, let alone a man sleeping right next to me. Remus stirs and opens one eye. He gives me a groggy smile,

"Thank you for waking me," he teases,

"No problem-how are you feeling?" I ask, rising to my knees (probably bruised again) and shuffling over to his side.

"Umm, like hell..." comes his half answer, half yawn.

"Can you stand? Or will I have to drag you to the bed?"

"Oh not now, Tonks, really..." cheeky bugger,

"To sleep Remus!" I snap back, playfully slapping his shoulder. He winces a bit too dramatically.

"Beating up an aching man. Don't know why I put up with it," he yawns,

"Because," I reply, getting to my feet, "You think I'm amazing and funny and-"

"And even more evil than your Aunty Bellatrix," he finishes. Now that was nasty and low,

"Do you want to stay on this goddamn floor Remus John Lupin?"

He shakes his head and gives me the now famous puppy-dog (or should that be werewolf?) eyes. How on earth can I resist that? I offer my hand and he pulls himself up, leaning as much weight as he dared onto my shoulder.

"I like this." I state, guiding him over to the bed,

"Why?"

"Makes a nice change from you picking me up off the floor." I help him onto the bed and tuck the sheets around him. I then perch on the end of his bed. Even in this sort of state, he is still so incredibly attractive. I gently stroke the hair out of his drooping eyes, it is so soft.

"Better?"

"Mmm." He is seriously struggling to keep his eyes open now. It is time for me to go. I move to get off the bed, "Stay." He murmurs, patting the bed, "You were on guard duty last night, you need sleep too," so I was. I was that worried about Remus I had forgot. My goodness, I am tired. Staying sounds like a good plan. I jump off the bed and strip down to my underwear, before sliding into bed next to Remus, snuggling up to his back. He turns to face me and kisses me lightly.

"Night, night Remus." I say, nestling into him, my head fitting perfectly under his chin.

"Goodnight, Tonks."

I have grown to not like Remus calling me Tonks. It is too casual for us now, too friendly. It is time for a change.

"Remus."

"Mm?"

"You can call me Dora, if you want."

"Dora?"

"Yeah, Tonks just isn't right; it doesn't sound right when you say it. Not now we are so close, so-"

I stop dead. I was going to say it to him then. I was going to tell him. Bloody hell! I can't tell him! What if I scare him off? I can't risk that, I've got to be careful.

"So what?" he enquires, aware of my abrupt ending despite his state.

"So..." HELP! "I dunno, you know, just closer than friends, we are just, I just-"

"Dora." He cuts me off. Now that name sounds better,

"Yes Remus?"

"I love you." I'm breathless. He said it. He bloody said it! Oh my god...Remus Lupin just told me that he loved me, he just- hey hang on you stupid woman, stop reminiscing and say it back!

"I love you too." And I always will...


	6. Chapter 6 Denial

Chapter 6: Denial

I squint through the unseasonal fog, counting my footsteps. One, two, three, four, five and turn. Pacing in the middle of Hogsmead. I daren't walk too far, I can barely see a foot in front of me and I'm clumsy enough as it is. I don't want a broken rib...or perhaps I do, it'll be a good enough excuse to get out of this damn assignment. I don't know why I agreed to it in the first place. O.k., I do, I took it because this happened to be a helpful job for the order, not just the Ministry. Or so I thought.

Death eaters strolling through Hogsmead, now there's a picture! Traipsing around, firing a few killing curses every now and again, causing a ruckus. I should be so lucky. Man, I am bored.

One, two, three, four, five and turn. One, two, three, four, five and turn.

_Can you dance l__i__ke a hippogriff, ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma,_

_Flying off from a cliff, ma ma..._

Great, I'm going to have that stuck in my head now. I need a distraction. I need to stop pacing. I need to go somewhere, anywhere. So I start shuffling along, taking utter most care where I place my feet, letting them direct my travel.

Feet, where on earth are you taking me? I'm outside the town now; the bustling of people has disappeared. It's quiet. All of a sudden, a loud groan fills the air. Ah, so that is where I'm going.

Yes, I can just make it out now. The dilapidated, crooked building looms into view. My feet guide me past the barbed-wire fence, past the signs warning to keep out. I push the door open gingerly, it looks like it's about to come right off the hinges.

I've never been inside the shrieking shack before. I always believed the ghost stories until I met Remus. Oh butterflies. I stand, thinking dreamily of Remus. The sight of fresh, muddy footprints on the stairs jerks me out of my pleasant thoughts. Somebody else is here.

Death eaters? Not likely, but you never know. I pull my wand out of my back pocket and begin to tip-toe up the stairs, which is apparently impossible because every other stair creaks. I feel the building swaying beneath me- I feel nauseous. The footprints lead all the way up to the third floor. The door to a would be bedroom is wide open. I ready myself, gripping my wand and pounce into the room.

Wonky floorboard. Ouch. I daren't look; what if it is a death eater. I wait for the pain of a cruciatus curse or death. Or both. I stay on the floor, my knees and elbows throbbing. I hear someone step towards me. They are right by me now; I can hear their breath...

"You really ought to be more careful Nymphadora, what if I was a death eater?"

Relieved, I look up with a daft grin on my face,

"Well, I knew it wasn't, so that is besides the point Remus Lupin." I say, scrambling back onto my feet and dusting myself off.

"Ah, yes. So that is why you were cowering on the floor in a heap. The bravery of an Auror," he tuts and cocks his head. Tease.

I open my mouth to answer, but then close it again, admitting defeat. If I answer back, I'll only be digging a deeper grave for myself. Eventually I speak,

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"Thinking." He answers his brow furrowing. How adorable.

"About Sirius?" I ask, gently. He nods a reply, his head drooping. I have no answer to this, nothing I can say could take away the pain of losing your best friend. Instead I step in to give him a squeeze, he dodges.

"And about us." He finishes. Oh please don't. Remus!

"Us?"

"Yes, us. Dor- Tonks, I don't think we are a very good idea."

"Why?" I question immaturely.

"Because! What I do to people! Everyone I care about ends off worse off!" I don't know if it's anger, sadness or confusion welling up inside me but I don't like it. I breathe deeply, trying to keep a level voice,

"How does that figure?"

"Look at James and Lily...and Sirius. All dead! What if it's you next?"

"Remus, you are being ridiculous, they didn't die because you cared about them. They died because they lived in dark times, WE live in dark times. I might be next! You might be next! Hell, Dumbledore might be next! We don't know! That is why we need each other, for support, strength."

"No!" he is shouting now, "Tonks, we can't!"

"WHY?" I reiterate, angrier now.

"We just can't. I'm too old for you! Yes, too old, too poor and far too dangerous."

"How long have you been rehearsing that for?" I spit. I cannot believe what I'm hearing. We were so happy. And now this, I know there is a deeper meaning to this, that this is all a cover-up.

"Since we admitted we loved each other. Since I met you."

"Bollocks! You are being..."

"I am not being ridiculous Tonks! I've told you, we can't be together anymore! O.k. we just can't."

"No, it's not o.k. and it won't be until you tell me what is really going on!"

"Nothing is going on. I have been thinking and I have realised how stupid I was to think we would work out. You're better off without me. You want somebody young and carefree. Not a battered, old werewolf. I can offer you nothing!"

"I don't expect anything," he ignores me...

"I can't take you out for a meal,"

"Molly's cooking is fine."

"I can't be around you once a month."

"You could, you just don't let yourself."

"I can't make you happy!"

"Yes you can! You loving me is enough! I don't want anything else, I don't need anything else. And you bloody well know that. Do you think I would have wasted so much time on you if I thought you were a hopeless case? No you tell me what is really going on or I swear on Merlin's bea-"

"I'm going away." Finally, some answers.

"Going away? Where?"

"Dumbledore is sending me on a mission to spy on the werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback." It gets worse.

"And you agreed?"

"Of course." Damn you Remus! Damn you and your bloody saint complex!

"You can't! You can't go! I won't let you."

"That is not your decision to make, Tonks!"

"Your my boyfriend, Remus, I think I have a bloody say in whether you go out risking your life or not. Did you even think of me when you agreed?"

"Of course I thought about you! Why do you think I've got to end it?"

"I'm not happy about this, but you going away is no reason for us to stop seeing each other. I'll wait for you to come back."

"Tonks, I might not come back. I mean that even if I return. Being a part of the pack, a part of what I hate, I don't know what it's going to do to me." He speaks, in a more gentle tone.

"Then why did you agree to go?"

"Because, it needs to be done and I'm the best to do it. Even you can't argue against that."

"You will come back. And you will be my Remus."

"We can't take the risk Tonks. We can't."

And then he turns and leaves. Just leaves, no kiss, no goodbye. I feel the tears well in my eyes and make no effort to stop them from coming. I feel incomplete, I don't feel like me anymore. And it shows, as my bright purple hair turns to the dullest brown, my natural brown. But it isn't me...


	7. Chapter 7 Apology

Chapter 7 Apology/Couple

The sound of my boots echo off the stone walls of Hogwarts as I storm away. I can't believe I have just done that, poured my heart out in front of everyone. Now they all know why I haven't been myself (anything but myself, not even a shadow) all year and they are all going to be crowding round me offering sympathy. I don't want sympathy! I just want my Remus!

I continue to storm through the castle. It pains me to see the magnificent building in such a sorry state. Whole chunks of the stone walls have been blasted off and shattered into pieces on the floor. Portraits and tapestries have been torn to the point of being unable to recognise what was on them. The smell of dust and burning lingers in the air. So does the fear, the anger and the anguish of the battle that ended not an hour ago. It's a sorry sight. A depressing sight. I guess I fit my current surroundings perfectly.

Unfortunately I am so busy thinking and being bitter about things (Remus, Dumbledore, life in general) I fail to notice a large chunk of rubble in my path. My foot catches underneath the stone and I go flying until the cold, hard floor stops my take-off rather harshly. Now my knees and my pride hurt as well as every other part of me.

To be frank, I can't be bothered to pick myself up. No I'll just stay here. Pathetic and broken. That's me. I'm sick of 'knock-me down, I'll get right back up again'. I'll just lie here and bawl my eyes out until somebody finds me.

And that's what I do. I just stay flat on the floor crying. The tears come in floods, I let them. My head buried in my arms, my body trembling. I let the long overdue breakdown wash over me with no attempt to stop it. It's only when I here footsteps that I lift my head and turn it to look behind me.

The figure coming towards me is unmistakable. Tall, lean. Bloody gorgeous despite the grey and the lines and the scars and the tired appearance. Great! Just who I need to find me in such a down-trodden, weak state. Remus rushes towards me, concern covering his face.

"Leave it I'm fine." I say, my voice hoarse from all the crying.

"You are anything but fine Tonks. You're a mess." His voice is equally as hoarse, but that's just Remus,

"Yes, and you know who you can blame for that!" I snap; it is impossible not to lose my temper. I make no attempt to get up and talk to Remus face to face. He wouldn't do me the honour earlier, why should I?

"Tonks! I realise-"

"If your here to feed me more rubbish, don't bother! I've heard enough off you to last me a nice, lonely lifetime."

"Lonely?" oh don't be so surprised Remus.

"Yes I'll be lonely. Because you're 'she'll find someone else, someone who deserves her' is not going to happen. Want to know why?" I try and fail to calm myself.

"Why?"

"Because I love you! I'll always love you. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Nothing has stopped me from loving you. But there you are still- 'oh no, I'm not good enough, I'm too poor, too dangerous blah blah blah'," I mock him. Perhaps I'm being a little unfair, "I'm sorry," I mummble. Despite being so furious at him I can't bring myself to be nasty without feeling instant remorse. He gets enough nastiness off the general wizarding public; he certainly doesn't need it off me.

"No, I deserve to be mocked for being such a fool."

"Its just I am getting so frus-" and then what he just said sinks in. I make the effort to look up at him for the first time in our conversation, "A fool?"

"Yes. I've been a fool. A bloody fool, as you'd put it,"

"Too right," I manage a weak smile. A ghost of a smile.

"So, I've come to apologise to you." He states, grabbing my coat and pulling me to my feet so that I am facing him, "I'm sorry. Molly was right, I was being ridiculous. I love you. And you love me and that is enough. Everything else doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you, however long or short it may be."

Oh dear, has he got a whole speech prepared? Whenever am I going to have time to accept his apology?

"I just hope you realise that my doubts were never about you, only about myself. And I hope you can see why I had those doubts, why I still have them. I've spent my whole life being used to being rejected because of what I am and that really didn't do anything for my self-esteem. Then you came bowling into my life and you didn't care, but all the years of being told I was a monster made me care, I know I shouldn't lis-"

It's a beautiful speech but I am kind of getting bored, so I shut the man up with a passionate kiss. And it's like the last year had never been. It is just Remus and me again. Nothing else matters. It's all about how he wraps his arms around me, how he kisses me back just a passionately. The missing piece to my life has been put back into place. I'm me again, I'm complete. I'm Tonks, and although my eyes are shut tight, I know I have the bubblegum pink hair back to prove it...


	8. Chapter 8 Marriage

Chapter 8 Marriage

I feel a slight tug on my dress but pay it no real attention. Molly and my mum have been fussing over it for an hour now at least. And in that hour, I have done nothing but day-dream about Remus. They could have completely re-shaped the garment for all I knew; thinking about Remus is the best worst distraction.

I am still dazed about the whole thing, still in shock and disbelief. I was happy enough when we got back together, but then one day we were just talking about everything and nothing and the next thing I know, Remus had gotten down on one knee and proposed. He had brought an engagement ring and everything (which I was not all that happy about, the man has next to no money for clothes, let alone a blooming ring). I was that shocked at the time that I found myself completely speechless and unable to answer. I swear Remus thought I was horrified at first, bless.

But I eventually managed to stammer out a barely recognisable yes and I just wish I had had a camera to take a picture of Remus's expression. It was nothing short of adorable. And that is about the thousandth time I have replayed that moment now and it still gives me weak knees every time.

"Dora, keep still, you are swaying again." My mother snaps, also for the thousandth time,

"Uh, sorry mum. I was thinking." Her response to this is a reprimanding tut which I immediately roll my eyes at. Molly seems to sense the building tension and stops fiddling about with the train of my dress,

"I'll just go and make us some tea, shall I?" then she bustles off without waiting for an answer.

This seems to agitate my mum and her tugs on the dress become increasingly stronger.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what is wrong."

I sigh in exasperation, "Mum! We've been through all this already. Dad has no problem with it, with him. It's just you."

"Yes, but Nymphadora-"

"Yes but nothing mum! I love him. He makes me happy. It took me long enough to get him, don't you ruin it!" We have been through this a million times already...

"I'm not trying to ruin it! I am simply stating my point of view. I am well within my rights. You are my only child and I want to see you safe and secure."

"Remus makes me feel safe and secure."

"I mean financially!"

"Merlin's beard, Mother! This is the twentieth century! I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, both of us if necessary." I'm getting increasingly angry and find it necessary to bite my tongue to stop me from saying something really stupid.

"But your husband should be able to support you! And as for you feeling safe with him..."

"MUM! Just leave it. I'm happy with him; that should be enough for you. God, you'll be saying what would Grandma Black think? Next!" I near enough scream.

I love my mum to bits. No, really I do. But our family history often separates us. I am my dad's daughter and although I do love my mum, we couldn't be more different. She still finds it hard to forget her past, her upbringing even now after all these years. So when I announced I was to be married to a werewolf, well you can imagine. I guess I shouldn't hold it against her, but she walked away from her past when she married dad and she should of left all of these cracked beliefs behind too.

There is an awkward silence after my last comment. We never talk about that part of our family. Ever. My mum stops touching-up my wedding dress and stands up. We are the same height, so her eyes bore directly into mine. I keep a determined expression on my face, I will not be beaten.

"Don't ever, ever say anything like that again, Nymphadora."

I must admit to feeling very guilty about it now, "Mum, I'm sorry, I j-"

"You really do love him don't you?" It's a statement, not a question. I nod anyway. My mum smiles weakly, "Then you and your father are right. As long as you are happy, that should be good enough for me." She sounds bitter, not towards me, but towards herself. I forget how hard it must be for her sometimes,

"Now don't go feeling guilty! I understand how difficult it must be for you. You grew up with these beliefs, mum. All I am asking is that you give Remus a chance. He is the most wonderful man if you just look past the lycanthropy like I did."

She nods, her eyes watering.

"And besides he must be a damn site better than the tattooed punks with Mohawks I used to bring home right?" I add jokingly, hoping to lift the mood a little. It's a wedding tomorrow after all, not a wake!

My mum smiles and manages a small laugh, pulling me into a rib-crushing hug.

"Now," she starts, finally letting me go, "Your hair..."

Ah, perhaps we haven't finished arguing after all.

Molly stands back as I do a full turn in front of the mirror, studying my appearance. The dress is gorgeous; simple, off the shoulder and the train is only small ("Mum do you want me to go flying down the aisle?"). It's well fitted, without being uncomfortable. But it's still going to be the only dress I wear in a long time!

My hair managed to escape the traditional up do and was instead flowing down past my shoulders in soft curls. Oh, and it was my favourite shade of bright pink. Much to my mother's disapproval of course;

"_For goodness sake Nymphadora! Can't you be more feminine?"_

"_Pink is feminine."_

"_Well, more traditional!"_

"_My hair was pink when I met Remus, it has significance,"_

"_But-"_

"_It matches my bouquet..."_

"_Fine! Fine! But you aren't having it in that spiky mess you normally have it in."_

"_O.k. we will go fifty-fifty. You style it, I'll colour it. Just no up does please!"_

"Well Molly, what do you think?"

"You look stunning Tonks." She replies, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes, which had filled up. She passes me my bouquet of bright pink roses. As soon as I see myself holding the flowers in the mirror, everything becomes very real. It finally dawns on me that I am just about to be married. Oh wow!

A knock on the door distracts my thoughts before I get too nervous, thank god. Then my dad's voice shouts from behind the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yes! Come in, come in!" Molly shouts back. The door opens and my dad steps into the room. I blush crimson as his face lights up,

"My word." Is all that he can manage,

"You like it?" I ask, giving him a small twirl.

"You look beautiful Dora."

"Oh, doesn't she just. Now we really must hurry, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Ha! I was wondering how long it would take Molly to start fussing.

"Are you ready Dora?" my dad asks, his face still gleaming. I shrug in response,

"Ready as I'll ever be." My dad nods and offers me his arm which I gladly accept. I am now getting butterflies; not just in my stomach but throughout my whole body and am finding it quite difficult to stay upright because of them.

The wedding is to take place on one of the hills near to the burrow. My father, Molly and I make our way to the backdoor, where Ginny (my bridesmaid) is already waiting. She smiles at me and I can only just manage to smile back. The four of us make our way outside to the garden fence, which we all climb over (me with much difficulty). I keep my arm firmly round my dads, insistent on side-along apparition. If I try to do it myself I will probably splinch myself into a thousand pieces I am so nervous. Ginny holds Molly's arm and we all apparate to a spot no more than ten yards away from the make shift aisle.

Arthur is there waiting. He nods at us when we materialise and then dashes off to alert the guests of our arrival. My dad gives my arm a gentle squeeze and then begins to walk me towards the aisle. We reach the small aisle, made only by the separation of the rows of chairs. A brass band begins to play and the guests rush to stand up.

So, we begin our slow walk down the aisle. I know all eyes are on me, but I'm too busy staring at the man waiting at the end of the aisle for me to notice. Remus looks absolutely gorgeous in his jet black dress robes. And the pink bow tie really suits him. I'll have to remember to tell him that later on.

I smile sheepishly, aware of him taking in my appearance. And in no time at all, I am next to him. My dad lets go of my arm and gives me a reassuring nod before going to sit next to my mum. I take Remus's hand in mine and we walk up to the minister together.

I sigh audibly as Remus pushes the wedding ring on my finger. He gazes deep into my eyes. If he is having any doubts he is concealing them magnificently, but I'm going to give that as little thought as possible today, every day. I swore to myself to make sure he knew how much I loved him, that I would tell him every day without fail. I will never give him any reason to regret.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister finishes his ending speech. One kiss and Remus and I are married. But no. I sense hesitancy. Remus's shoulders drop and he bites his lip. I can do nothing but squeeze his hand and smile at him in reassurance...

Finally, he squeezes my hand and smiles back. He then places both of his hands on my cheeks and pulls me to him. Our lips meet in a gentle kiss. A perfect kiss.

With a small 'pop' Remus and I materialise just outside my block of flats. We had enjoyed an evening of congratulations and champagne at the Burrow but had finally decided it was time to leave the Weasley's in peace. Remus however was not overly convinced about my excuse for leaving the party.

"You know Molly is more than happy to play host, Dora."

"Yes but even so, it's getting late. She has done so much hard work today; I didn't want her fussing anymore. She wears herself out with all her fussing you know."

We make our way up the many flights of stairs to my flat, still discussing my excuses.

"I know it was a lovely party Remus."

"Why did we leave then?" We finally make it to the front door. I lean on the frame and look at him,

"Fine then; I wanted to leave because I am really, really tired and I want my bed."

"Oh o.k. That's good. Come to think of it I'm rather tired too. Yes, I could definitely do with a good night's sleep myself."

"Fine," I say in a satisfied voice. I pull the door key out of my small purse and open the door. I go to step inside and feel my foot catch on the threshold. I wince, but before I can go flying forward, I am being dragged backwards into Remus's chest.

"Get off with you!" he says, kissing the top of my head and then spinning me round to face him.

"I'm sorry? I thought you were tired!" I tease.

"Not yet." He replies suggestively. He bends his head and captures my lips with his in a searing kiss. I wrap my arms around him and we begin to shuffle backwards. If I hit that threshold again, we are both going to trip. Remus, apparently reading my thoughts, ends the kiss and smiles at me.

"I think it's time we brought some tradition to this wedding." He says, purposely eyeing my bubblegum hair. He then whisks me up into his arms and carries me through the door, saving us both from an inevitable tumble. He kicks the door shut behind him and, and I think we'll leave it there...


	9. Chapter 9 Parents

Chapter 9 Parents

I gasp as two long arms snake their way around my waist. Remus places a gentle kiss behind my ear, causing my legs to turn into jelly. I have to clutch onto the crib in front of me for support.

"Hello," he says in my ear.

"Hey." I sigh and lean back into his chest.

"How is he?" he asks, peering over my shoulder to look at Teddy, our Teddy.

"Perfect," I say, not really the answer he was looking for I know. He laughs softly in my ear,

"I know that! I meant is he hungry or anything?" he replies, a smirk playing across his lips.

"No, he's fine. You would hear about it if he was hungry."

"Ah yes, a loud mouth just like his mother." This sarcastic comment earns my husband a playful slap.

"He has your eyes." I state, as if that would win the argument that had been going on now since the day he was born (that would be the 'he looks more like you', 'no he doesn't' argument).

"Dora, my love; with hair of that colour he can only be his mother's son." O.k. so I admit that bright turquoise hair is a bit more like me than Remus, but he still has his father's eyes.

"Yes but-"

"You can't admit defeat can you?"

"No, Remus, YOU can't admit defeat."

"Rubbish, he is going to be a clumsy punk just like his mother."

"B-"

"I heard you playing the Weird Sisters last night to calm him down. It worked a treat." Now that is a good point.

"Well, I- oh fine you win!"

"I suppose we will really find out when he goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted won't we."

"No, he smiles all the time and he doesn't like the hoover. He has got to be a Hufflepuff."

"A-ha, you really are admitting defeat then."

"I guess I am. But that really isn't fair is it?"

Remus looks at me quizzically, "What isn't fair?"

"That we only have one child and he is a replica of his mother. Don't you want a child that takes after you?"

He smiles, catching on, "Actually yes, that would be nice."

"Well there is only one way to solve our predicament then isn't there."

"I guess there is."

I wink mischievously and then turn on my heel.

"Where are you going?"

"No time like the present Mr Lupin."

I begin to walk away, purposely swinging my hips in an exaggerated manner. I'm sure my plan was working perfectly until I managed to trip over a baby rattle that had been stupidly discarded on the floor (by me of course). I land with a thud on the living room floor and curse under my breath. Man that hurt.

Remus rushes over, his face half concerned, half trying to conceal laughter.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"That was really rather sexy Dora."

"Don't take the piss."

"No, see I think you're gorgeous and wonderful and sexy and tripping up is just you, so it was sexy."

"Stop talking out of your buttocks."

"I'm not."

"You are too! Now you can carry me to save any more embarrassment."

"That is fine by me." Remus moves to pick me up and just as he is about to a high-pitched wail fills the room, echoing off the walls.

"O.k. now he's hungry."

"He picked the best moment."

"Yes he bloody well did."

"He'll be asleep again soon enough."

"I suppose."

"Don't worry, what goes around comes around."

Ha! Well I just hope I'm there to see it when it does!


	10. Chapter 10 Death

Chapter 10 Death

Although I know I haven't, it feels as though I have run down this corridor a billion times already. I know I haven't even searched half the castle yet. There is nothing I can do but keep running, keep searching. Not stopping until I have found him, until I've found Remus.

My feet carry me forward, dodging rubble and jumping stairs with uncharacteristic grace. So far I have passed nobody. Judging by the state of the corridors, the battle had long since moved on from them before I arrived.

I reach the end of the corridor and leap down a small set of stairs, landing hard on my feet; the sound of my boots echoing off the battered walls. Smoke hangs in the air. One of the many tapestries had been set on fire and is only just beginning to burn out. Someone has been here recently.

A sound of heavy footsteps confirms my suspicions. I squint through the smoke. A man is coming round the corner. I cannot tell who it is, but his robes are unmistakable- he's a death eater! And he is walking straight at me; walking proudly, strutting even. That can only mean one thing...

He finally notices me, but it's far too late. I have already retrieved my wand and taken aim. The curse escapes my mouth without thought; I just need to find out whose body is lying just round that corner. A blinding flash of green erupts from the tip of my wand and hits the death eater squarely in the chest.

I don't even wait to watch him fall- I set off again, swerving round the corner. Hoping and praying it isn't...it is. I grind to a halt and my legs, no longer capable of bearing my weight, give way. I collapse to my knees letting out a huge scream of agony as I feel my insides tear into two. The tears come thick and fast, staining my contorted face.

I guess I knew it would be him the moment I saw the death eater strutting round the corner. But nothing could have prepared me for this. My husband, my Remus, laid just metres away; lifeless. In just a matter of seconds my whole world, my whole sense of being had been crushed.

My wails of sorrow fill the corridor as I crawl towards my dead husband. I pick his motionless head up and cradle him to me, swaying back and forth. My tears become increasingly violent and my cries become desperate; I can't breathe. This cannot be happening. I shut my eyes tight, perhaps when I dare to open them again this will all have been a very bad dream.

But nothing changes when I open my eyes. The magnificent Hogwarts is crumbling around me and my husband is lying dead in my arms. Suddenly, my life has no real meaning. I can't think straight; I feel nothing but pain and ache. How am I supposed to live without my Remus? How am I supposed to function without him?

It's impossible! I know that if I walk out of this battle alive, I will never be me again. That part of me that was Remus, which I had fought so hard for had been taken away again. And it wouldn't matter how hard I fought this time; I would never be able to get it back, to get him back. Surely it isn't possible to feel truly alive when such a huge part of your soul is missing. How do I live the rest of my life feeling incomplete? Can I raise my son feeling incomplete?

A high-pitched cackle rouses me from my sorrow. I don't even have to look up to know its Bellatrix. She says something, taunts me but I cannot tell what she is saying; I am too consumed with grief to be able to register words. I have all of seconds to decide between life and death- to fight back or not. But I didn't even need a single second; I made my decision when I rushed around the corner to find Remus's body.

I lift my tear filled eyes to meet her cold black ones. My expression is close to pleading I'm sure. The green flashes before me. I feel a sharp stab of pain throughout my body, then nothing.

But there is something. I am no longer kneeling over Remus. I am standing in the corridor. What just happened? I hear a scream of delight behind me and whizz round to find the source. I watch in shock as Bellatrix traipses down the corridor and round the corner out of sight. And there I am, lying over Remus: both of us motionless, lifeless, bodies. I turn back around; the image too strange and sickening to behold. And much to my disbelief the end of the corridor has disappeared. There is just light, blinding white light. The only thing breaking it is a figure. I step forward tentatively, I feel strangely weightless. The figure becomes recognisable as I move closer, into the light. It's Remus. He is waiting for me. And I know I have made the right decision. I'm happy...


End file.
